


The Lion Is An Angel || Robb Stark||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House Lannister, House Stark, Lannister and Stark marriage, Loss of Virginity, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: The only thing Brooke Lannister knew was to stand , stay silent and be pretty, with the constant reminder from her father the young lioness wanted more then to be some man's wife. When she is sent to Winterfell, she never thought her King would arrange a marriage between her and the young wolf.Can she fall in love with the man from the family her father hates or will her heart end up broken into pieces.Can the lion fall for the wolf.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my story posted on Quotev, so please enjoy!!!!
> 
> A/N:  
> If you don't want to click the links her Face Claim/ looks if Kathryn Winnick from the show Vikings.

**Character Name:**  
[ Brooke  Lannister](http://33.media.tumblr.com/d985350f07fb40ec22576023c25ff87d/tumblr_na31jfc1V01qe050zo3_r1_250.gif)  
**Full Name:**  
 [Brooke  Amelia Lannister ](http://media.tumblr.com/e910200d30a05807e8a8f294a4435cce/tumblr_mo74kzaJ2y1ssb59go3_500.gif)

**Gender:**  
+[Female](http://media.tumblr.com/ad6e8fbe71ebd135b735139f7b3d8389/tumblr_n4lhylMiUM1qf2armo2_250.gif)

**Age:**   
18/20  
**Face Claim:**  
+[katheryn ](http://media.tumblr.com/232465a33201e2480674d196f334c1c1/tumblr_n3ij9kiZgD1qjl5hfo1_250.gif) [ winnick ](http://media.tumblr.com/232465a33201e2480674d196f334c1c1/tumblr_n3ij9kiZgD1qjl5hfo1_250.gif)

**Hair:**  
+ Long golden or pale blonde, she tends to tie it up to keep it out of her face.  
Eyes:  
+Starlight eyes that often come out to a light purple, blue or the night sky.  
**Blood Type:**  
0-  
**Height:**  
+5'4''  
**Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults:**  
+She weighs in at 125 lbs, she has been fighting most of her life and has a fit and athletic body to show for it.She has long and slender fingers for her to wrap around her weapons and even though she tends to be on the shorter side she can run fast.She is rather self conscious on her body which is why she tends to wear more clothing  then most woman, she also has a long scar from her left shoulder blade to her right hip from an incident.  
**Physical Description:**  
+She has a oval shaped face with a small nose,her brows tend to look perfect while she often holds a piercing gaze on her face.Her eye's can soften if she is in a good mood or she is around the person she likes. She has full cheeks and lips with a pale complexion.She tends to keep her blonde hair out of her face no matter what the style be but when she sleeps she lets it down.  
+Hair: [[x]](http://media.tumblr.com/ab7abe6e6124f734193cad2f48e25e50/tumblr_n5vafqCEu71sxljiyo6_250.gif) : [[x]](http://media.tumblr.com/85d691e818d036852fa5f8880e0aa7f9/tumblr_n2uf47cuTD1rjn473o4_r1_250.gif) : [[x]](http://media.tumblr.com/fad6ac734255a3a7f2ff93ee72c964bb/tumblr_n5tgm841DG1sepx2oo4_250.gif) :   
Other looks:  .[♥](http://33.media.tumblr.com/eb2b633a61c82f64a92a8a9a005ecc25/tumblr_nbfhhsY23L1te1ej8o5_r1_250.gif).[B](http://38.media.tumblr.com/b129e5af8430e9c74219066d073d1d44/tumblr_naifnjZfqH1te1ej8o1_250.gif).[R](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a759f0b7e0be9f0147b1d8b4d38043ba/tumblr_naifnjZfqH1te1ej8o4_250.gif).[O](http://33.media.tumblr.com/1be22cc3794bdfdbdd6653e13ec99870/tumblr_naifnjZfqH1te1ej8o6_250.gif).[O](http://33.media.tumblr.com/5aacf15658e689e084744179b2d53a84/tumblr_nbli0rV5PT1r5ynioo1_r2_500.gif).[K](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6d67bd845edef438e70a5bd84f5629db/tumblr_nbg6v6vFng1s3ulybo5_250.gif).[E](http://38.media.tumblr.com/fff7d45aa1efc43fe50881b13024b85c/tumblr_nbli0rV5PT1r5ynioo2_r2_500.gif).[♥](http://38.media.tumblr.com/85fad42130ee6cb42639e892cf474fa5/tumblr_nbg6v6vFng1s3ulybo8_250.gif).[A](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9d6a7151b6a9be1b29cb6d0a094dd2c3/tumblr_nbg6v6vFng1s3ulybo7_250.gif).[M](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9d6a7151b6a9be1b29cb6d0a094dd2c3/tumblr_nbg6v6vFng1s3ulybo7_250.gif).[E](http://38.media.tumblr.com/90ceccba3677db5ca9d628d956c44280/tumblr_nbg6v6vFng1s3ulybo2_250.gif).[L](http://31.media.tumblr.com/55037ae367ddccb330f0ee3c251089cf/tumblr_nbk7orEK0i1s3ulybo6_250.gif).[I](http://33.media.tumblr.com/17adfcdfd92b56b26ccce9229caca72c/tumblr_nbk7orEK0i1s3ulybo9_250.gif).[A](http://38.media.tumblr.com/ba974137aa11f3511d868d74c2f69ad9/tumblr_nbiviu0eFV1s7xoeto2_250.gif).[♥](http://38.media.tumblr.com/5ea9cb04fefb59769b5633e0970a5154/tumblr_nbhmdcd7ST1tzmf9ro7_250.gif).[L](http://24.media.tumblr.com/cb4f2375d723856616b706fab580fc56/tumblr_mye97y6x3C1sxljiyo5_250.gif).[A](http://static.tumblr.com/89078e8b687e7caeb00a977fb4481eec/55anao1/lhmmja2qz/tumblr_static_tumblr_mhomh6jcaa1rhy5q5o2_250.gif).[N](http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/2239/86702239/pics/3142383376_1_44_QaJEn3eY.gif).[N](http://31.media.tumblr.com/871f123b91aa50c803d8b0c361b74d33/tumblr_n3iq6igtsQ1r5cpiuo2_250.gif).[I](http://38.media.tumblr.com/c08cb4c3b0d011b432829473b257d3b8/tumblr_na7ibnIxNQ1qcdtheo3_500.gif).[S](http://38.media.tumblr.com/30751d3bb6bd0dbf2a1cd2e9538114bc/tumblr_na9468Z1691sn22kzo2_250.gif).[T](http://33.media.tumblr.com/c9a06fd7eb7cab64ac1a6a69cd42693d/tumblr_n4yqrvrjXf1sf0aa9o7_r1_250.gif).[E](http://33.media.tumblr.com/d985350f07fb40ec22576023c25ff87d/tumblr_na31jfc1V01qe050zo3_r1_250.gif). [R](http://media.tumblr.com/1f9bdc325bc2ca390649d37707d1e068/tumblr_n2t6sdYXYu1rzxujso2_250.gif).[♥](http://media.tumblr.com/012f74b37814a58fd107af70227f8b4b/tumblr_n2g5w5CN7h1scb6izo6_250.gif)

**House & Motto:**  
[House Lannister](http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140402110342/gameofthrones/images/thumb/0/0b/House-Lannister-heraldry.jpg/250px-House-Lannister-heraldry.jpg): Here Me Roar.

**Personality [Paragraph Form.]:**  
[[ESFJ]](http://www.16personalities.com/esfj-personality)  
**|Strengths|**  
|Strong Practical Skills| – ESFJs are excellent managers of day-to-day tasks and routine maintenance, enjoying making sure that those who are close to them are well cared for.  
|Strong Sense of Duty| – People with the ESFJ personality type have a strong sense of responsibility and strive to meet their obligations, though this may sometimes be more from a sense of social expectations than intrinsic drive.  
|Very Loyal| – Valuing stability and security very highly, ESFJs are eager to preserve the status quo, which makes them extremely loyal and trustworthy partners and employees. ESFJs are true pillars of any groups they belong to – whether it is their family or a community club, people with this personality type can always be relied upon.  
|Sensitive and Warm| – Helping to ensure that stability, ESFJ personalities seek harmony and care deeply about other people's feelings, being careful not to offend or hurt anybody. ESFJs are strong team players, and win-win situations are the stuff smiles are made of.  
|Good at Connecting with Others| – These qualities come together to make ESFJs social, comfortable and well-liked. ESFJ personalities have a strong need to "belong", and have no problem with small talk or following social cues in order to help them take an active role in their communities.  
**|Weakness|**  
|Worried about Their Social Status| – These Strengths are related to a chief Weakness: ESFJs' preoccupation with social status and influence, which affects many decisions they make, potentially limiting their creativity and open-mindedness.  
|Inflexible| – ESFJs place a lot of importance on what is socially acceptable, and can be very cautious, even critical of anything unconventional or outside the mainstream. People with this personality type may also sometimes push their own beliefs too hard in an effort to establish them as mainstream.  
|Reluctant to Innovate or Improvise| – Just as they can be critical of others' "unusual" behavior, ESFJs may also be unwilling to step out of their own comfort zones, usually for fear of being (or just appearing) different.  
|Vulnerable to Criticism| – It can be especially challenging to change these tendencies because ESFJs are so conflict-averse. ESFJ personalities can become very defensive and hurt if someone, especially a person close to them, criticizes their habits, beliefs or traditions.  
|Often Too Needy| – ESFJs need to hear and see a great deal of appreciation. If their efforts go unnoticed, people with the ESFJ personality type may start fishing for compliments, in an attempt to get reassurance of how much they are valued.  
|Too Selfless| – The other side of this is that ESFJs sometimes try to establish their value with doting attention, something that can quickly overwhelm those who don't need it, making it ultimately unwelcome. Furthermore, ESFJs often neglect their own needs in the process. 

** Animal(s) // Pet(s): **

[Abu](http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m31/devildog133456/Game%20Of%20Throne%20Ocs/Abu_zps18c1758d.jpg)

• Abu:  
A black and white Clydesdale. Abu is a very kind horse but will do anything to protect his owner. He is very strong and can pull anything but will only listen to Brooke. Brooke found Abu when she was runningthrew a forest, she came across him tide to a try, after letting him free she traveled back home to find him following her. Her father let her keep the horse after the begged him. Brooke rids him when she gets the chance instead of using him to pull.

[Lera](http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m31/devildog133456/Game%20Of%20Throne%20Ocs/Lera_zps2b77ac7b.jpg)

• Lera:  
A White Tiger, Lera is a very protective and fierce white tiger that gets along with very few people she meets, She is only close to the Starks and Brooke. Brooke received Lera as a cub when she was ten years old for a name’s day gift.

**Weapon(s) Of Choice:**  
Bite; her sword is made out of Valyrian steel; it has a red tint to it. The handle is white gold with a red diamond in the center and red beryl surrounding the diamond.

Fogmelter;   
Her Mace. A gift from lord stark, she keeps it strapped to Abu’ s side when she rides it. It means a lot to her.


	2. Chapter I

A young woman let a small sigh escape her lips, she didn’t know why she was forced to go. Hiding her frown, she ignored the knock and a voice of her hand maiden’s shrill voice hit her ears.

“My Lady! Why are you not dressed! We are leaving for Winterfell soon! The Queen will be angry if she must wait.”

“My sister can wait” She scowled then crossed her arms over her chest, seeing the look on her face she then walked over to her bed and sat down.

“Brooke please, if you are lucky you might marry Lord Stark’s Son Robb. I heard he is a handsome young man and he’s your age too.”

Biting her tongue Brooke held her comment back, she could just imagine what her father would think if she had to marry a Stark.

“Yes, that would be lovely” She whispered as the woman fixed her hair.

 

After Brooke was dressed she slowly walked to the carriage then gave her eldest brother a smile as she slipped in. Turning her head away she didn’t even look at her sister, she didn’t understand why everyone was being taken to Winterfell but then again Robert Baratheon was married to her sister and he was King so she knew she had to go. Letting out the breath she was holding in, the woman looked out the window as she let her eyes focus on the sky.

“Good by Kings Landing”

Feeling the carriage jolt, she dug her nails into the hem of her dress.

“Stop acting like a child Brooke” Cersei glanced over then shook her head. “It’s not like you are walking to your death, besides if you are forced to Marry. I’m sure you will love Winterfell, though you will have to be careful that you won’t freeze your-”

Cutting her off Brooke narrowed her eyes giving her a sharp glare though she then let a slow smirk form on her face.

“If I were to marry at least I won’t be in loveless marriage where I won’t let my husband touch me”

Hearing her sister gasp, Brooke held her head up high then relaxed into the seat letting herself enjoy the ride as she waited to arrive in the place where she will be staying for a few months.


	3. Chapter II

[ [The Wedding Dress ](http://49.media.tumblr.com/7a4ae90ee29ad1878807f76295849db6/tumblr_nyy5yojWP71tmsfhoo1_250.gif)]  
the look of her Wedding dress is above, just the link , I also followed the Westros Wedding then the Faith of the Seven *I have my reasons*  and yes it is the dress from the Princess Bride { I love that movie so much}  
 

* * *

  
Enjoying the weather for once the young man smiled at his brothers as he kept his arms crossed over his chest laughing. Shaking his head he watched as Bran tried to shoot the arrow from his bow then missed the target completely. Smiling Robb scratched his cheek as he watched his brother kneel over to him. Tensing he looked up at his father then glanced away seeing the look his mother gave Jon.

Shaking his head he knew that Jon would always be his brother know matter what his mother would say. Continuing to watch his little brother, he waited for him to release the arrow though he watched as one hit the target, turning his body he noticed his younger sister hold the bow. Chuckling he shook his head as she bowed then quickly took off running seeing Bran chase after her.

Shaking his head Robb turned to the youngest as he and Jon went to put the arrows away, though he didn’t know the event’s that would soon be happening to him.

Letting her heart slam against her chest, Brooke suddenly felt that she could not breathe. They were getting closer and closer to Where the Stark’s lived and the only thing the young woman wanted to was to seal a horse and ride back home. Glancing at her sister from the corner of her eye, she noticed how that she seemed that she wanted to be somewhere else.

“I wonder what Winterfell will be like…I wonder if Lera will enjoy Winterfell.” Clutching her dress she just let her eyes watch the trees pass by.

“I wonder if I’ll like this place better then home.” She whispered.

Closing his eyes Robb felt the cool blade shave his beard away though he glanced up at Jon.

“Why is your mother making us get pretty for the queen?” Jon scowled as he kept his arms cross over his chest though the man just ignored what Theon, mentioning something the Queen. Though he then turned to Robb, he has heard those things too.

“Have you heard about the Queen’s sister, that young little lioness? Has a nice par of tits.”

Robb sighed though cleaning his face off he didn’t know why that bothered him so much, he didn’t know her.

“Don’t say those things” Robb snapped though he just shoved passed Theon as he went to change into nicer things, he knew they would be here soon.


	4. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this here so I can write the wedding sex scene out since I know Quotev wont allow it.

Standing tall, Robb was not going to show how nervous he was feeling. Taking few calming breaths he watched the horses ride in, then to his shock a rather large tiger walking next to a carriage. Glancing away for a moment he just started to think about that look that the boy gave Sansa. Digging his fingers into the palm of his hand he would rather knock him off that horse. Feeling a small nudge he then looked up at his father then watched as the king road in, biting his lip he followed everyone’s action as he moved to his knee and bowed.

Standing back up he watched the interaction between his father and the King, they looked close. As the two talked he watched as the others stepped out of the carriage. He noticed the two small children and he knew that they must be the King’s, Robb then watched as he Queen step out though he noticed she was nothing special and too him she just looked irritated to be here. The young man was about to turn away until he noticed her. Breathe hitching, he watched as he walked down the steps, the red dress she wore did nothing to suit her. He thought she was far too beautiful for that color, letting his eyes roam over her form, her skin looked rather soft and it had a beautiful glow too it though it figured it must have been from Kingslanding.

Shifting his body he suddenly felt guilty for staring at her and he felt like more of a perv from when his eyes landed on her breasts. “What is wrong with you, she’s not some meat” He muttered but feeling a pair of eyes on himself he glanced up to see her stair at him, well at least he wasn’t the only one.

Seeing that she arrived in Winter Fell, Brooke had to admit this place was beautiful and she liked how clean and fresh the air felt.

Stepping out of the carriage she then looked around, wishing she was someplace else she instead let her eyes roam the people. Though once her eyes landed on Robb Stark she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks darken. Tightening the cloak over her body she just looked away, he was handsome in fact he was very handsome but she wasn’t going to let herself get attached. It’s not like she was going to marry the man, she was just be going to stay in Winter Fell for a few months.

“Just keep your head low…keep to yourself” She whispered. Giving herself a nod she then watched the King talk to the Stark Children.

As Ned walked with Robert he just gripped the sword at his side tightly, he knew Lannisters did not want to be here and he was worried, he did not want anything to happen to his family.

“So Robb, he is of marrying age yes?” Glancing over at the King Ned just gave him a nod though he didn’t understand where he was going with this.

“Yes Robb is of marrying age but what does that after to do with anything?”

“I want him to marry Brooke, Cersei’s younger sister. She’s the boy’s age and I think it will help us, so do I have a yes?” Robert asked though Ned knew it was not a question, swallowing thickly he just forced a smile.

“Of course.”

Looking around Brooke suddenly felt out of place, now alone she just managed to find a nice spot to sit as her fingers ran through Lera’s soft fur. Taking a deep breath she just pressed her face into her tiger’s side until she heard a voice clearing its throat.

Looking up she noticed that it was the handsome man from before, taking a deep breath she just gave him a smile and tipped her head.

“I..I am sorry to disturb you but…my I give you a tour of Winter Fell?” Robb gave her a nice but shaky smile since the look of the Tiger did not seem too pleased with him even near her.

“I” Watching him Brooke just smiled though she looked over at the wolf, nodding her head she stood up grasping his hand. “You may, thank you.”

Relaxing Robb then pulled her away to show her his home. “My name is Robb, can I ask you yours…my Lady”

Blinking Brooke then let out a soft laugh. “My name is Brooke.”

“Beautiful name” Blushing Brooke adverted her eyes, maybe being in Winter Fell will not be too bad after all.

Watching the two walk off Arya glanced over at Bran though her eyes were still on the tiger. “Do you think Robb will marry her?”

Hearing Brann she just gave him a rather large smile. “I hope so, did you see the size of that tiger?! I wonder if she’ll let me pet it!”


	5. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loong chapter- close to five pages XD but enjoy, the next chapter will be the wedding ahaha and after that the plot of the show kicks in.

Scratching his cheek Robb couldn't help but glance over at the young woman, she was rather beautiful and he hated that he felt like he was leering at her. It was not until he heard a voice clearing out it’s throat.

“It’s rather cold here.” He could barely hear the woman’s voice, it was soft but it sounded so sad. Biting his inner cheek he noticed the cloak she was wearing was thin and her body looked too stiff, shaking his head he then slipped off his own heavy cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Her cheeks darkened though pulling the fur tighter around her body she felt the warmth flow around her body.

“Thank you.” Pausing she then glanced over at him. “Won’t you be cold?”

“I’ll be fine I lived in Winterfell my whole life, you on the other hand you must not be used to the cold.”

Chuckling lightly then finally relaxing she inched closer to the young man and grasped his arm. “It is beautiful here.” Nothing like Kings Landing.

Robb glanced at her though relaxing he continued to walk with, talking about his childhood about his brothers and sisters.

“You really care about them, I wish could feel the same over my siblings…Tyrion…he is the only on I can trust…Oh look at me saying things I should not be. I’m sorry.”

Frowning Robb quickly shook his head then dropped her arm as he then grasped her hand gently as he did his best to make her smile. He couldn’t place it nor could he figure out why he was so attracted to this woman and why he wanted to make her happy but he just did.

“You shouldn’t apologize for your feelings you wouldn’t be human if you didn’t feel anything.” Giving her hand a light squeeze he then tugged her along to where the Heart tree was, helping her along the way she then let out a light gasp seeing the sight.

Letting go of his hand she slowly stepped forward then looked up at the large tree, smiling she placed her hand on the bark careful not to fall back into the water. “It’s so beautiful…I feel so at ease here.” Closing her eyes she then pressed her head against the wood a full smile came to her face, she didn’t think that one place could make her feel so safe.

“We used to come here all the time, though now. Now I don’t think….” Laughing lightly he just shook his head not knowing how to even explain himself so he instead carefully made his way to the young woman and grasped her hand gently.

“Now I think I should be getting you back since I am sure my mother won’t be too happy about ruining your pretty dress.”

Biting her lip Brooke slowly nodded as she tightened her grip on his hand though she already knew that the bottom of her dress was already a mess. Staying quiet for the rest of the ride she wasn’t even sure what to say to him. He was kind, had a lovely smile that made her heart race for some reason, she didn’t even know she could trust herself with him.

The light was barely in the sky once they returned to the Castel, seeing the people’s eyes on her she quickly excused herself and made her way into the home to change from her soiled dress.

Jon pushed off of the pillar then made his way over to his brother, it was odd to see such a smile on his face. He’s never seen Robb look at any other woman that way, shaking his head he chuckled then squeezed his shoulder. “You seem infatuated with the Lady but you might want to watch yourself, she just might sink her claws in you.”

Robb let out a slight cough though he then nudged Jon for a moment though he was still trying to collect his thoughts. “No…it’s not that…I…It doesn’t matter. We should head inside, I’d hate to make mother more furious.”

Jon grunted and muttered on under his breath though the two slowly made their way inside as Robb’s thoughts were still swimming with the young woman.

Sighing Brooke made her way towards the room though at least she hoped it was the way, she just wanted to get away from Cersei’s shrill voice from bearding her and getting such a nice dress soiled. Shaking from her thoughts she stepped in front of a door then opened it relieved to see the large tiger sleeping soundly on the bed.

Closing then locking the door she slipped from the dress and only wearing a slip she walked over to the bed and curled against the lion.

It wasn’t until the young woman was jolted from a banging at her door, scowling deeply she shook her head then pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. Rolling out of the bed the large creature next to her stirred and jumped out of the bed. Unlocking the door she scowled though it deepened once she saw her sister standing by the door way with her own scowl plastered on her face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having my dear sister grace me with her presents.”

Cerise did not bother to hide her displeased look.

“Robert wishes to see you but I’m not going to have you looking like some pig in front of this family. I’ve already have a bath set up for you in my chambers now go before you embarrass the Lannister name!”

Cerise did not bother to hide her displeased look, couldn’t understand why she was so upset with her sister but it did not matter now. If her husband wished to speak with her baby sister then so beat it but they can wait she was not going to embarrass the family name.

“I overhead Ned Stark talking, they want to speak with you and I’ve already have a bath set up for you in my chambers now go before you embarrass the Lannister name!”

Grasping her sister's wrist Cerise pulled her out of the room and slammed the door shut before the large tiger could bolt from the room.

Pulling her wrist away Brooke just glared and waited for her sister to lead her to the woman’s room. Following behind she just kept her glare on her back. Once at the room Brooke was quickly stripped by the maidens though she could already feel her sisters smirk on her back.

“Make sure you scrub her hard, make her look presentable and more of a woman…not the child she is.”

Stepping out of the room Brooke bit her inner cheek then covered her breasts as she was lead to the scented bath water. Dipping her toe in she flinched from the heat then slowly slipped into the water as the maidens scrubbed her body then dumped warmed water on her hair then scrubbed scented oils in her hair.

She did not understand why she had to go through this, Robb the oldest Stark child kept her safe and it wasn’t like she was that dirty. Biting her lip she was fighting a smile as her thoughts kept going back to the young man. He was very handsome, dark curls that she was very tempted to run her fingers through and those eyes so kind and so gentle. Biting her lip it did not take long for her thoughts to drift elsewhere.

The young “wolf or pup” as her sister called him had muscles, she easily felt it when he was pressed into her. His hands were not soft like most of the men she knew but instead were rough, calloused from the work he must do. Letting her eyes drift close she did not even notice her hand slowly slip into the water.

She could only imagine what those hands might feel like on her soft skin, how they might feel touching her most intimate area. Would he be rough? Gentle or perhaps a little of both, smiling her hand drifted lower, she could almost feel him pushing in her warmth while she clutched his broad shoulders. Though just as she was going to deluged into her own fantasies she suddenly pulled herself away remembering where she was.

To humiliated to even look up she just let the woman finish washing her body, she was not sure she could look any of them in the eye.

Now fully cleaned and dawned in a new simple but elegant blue dress she waited for the woman to finish tying her hair in a braid she was soon lead out down the many halls and finally she found herself in front of Robert Baratheon, her sister ,Ned Stark, his wife Catelyn and Robb…why was he here and why did he look so stiff.

“Ahh now don’t you look beautiful girl” Robert eyed the young woman standing in front of him though she looked more like a scared rabbit than the lioness she should be.

“Now I’ve been discussing things with Ned here and we’ve both agreed upon this and as King I’ve…we’ve” He corrected himself. “ Have decided that you are to be Wed.”

“Wed?” Looking at him shocked she didn’t even know, could he do such a thing.

Continuing he held his head up high though he frowned from the outburst. “ You will be Wed to the oldest son Robb Stark as a union between the two House’s…The wedding will be held in two weeks’ time. I want this as soon as possible.”

She squeezed her eyes shut she thought she did not even know what to think, she felt sick to her stomach. What would her father think, holding back the tears she then straightened her from then tipped her head to the man.

“Yes my Lord.” She whispered, she knew Robb was a good man but she did not want him to get wrapped up in her family. How could she marry into a family where the mother would not even except her.

Ned cleared out his throat and seeing how distraught the young woman was he placed his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you take her to the Weirwood tree. Let her have some air, this is…a lot for her to take in.”

Robb nodded his head then gave his father a smile. “Yes father.” Holding his head up he try not to look as stiff as he was.

“Shall we go my lady?”

“Y-yes” Giving him a smile she then grasped his hand and soon the two were gone from the halls.

Catelyn frowned as she then looked up at her husband. “I hope you know what you are doing.”


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the wedding meaning smut so yay!!!

 

 

The entire walk was silent, how could she even speak she just felt numb to the whole thing. She just played it out over and over in her mind. How could he, how can he do such a thing and why…why her…she couldn’t even know how Robb might feel.

Clearing out his throat Robb was conflicted over his emotions too, yes she was gorgeous she also seemed like a kind woman but he barely knew her.  Nevertheless he will do this for his family, for Winterfell. Taking a deep breath he stopped in front of the tree, the tree where they would be Wed.

Grasping her hand gently he placed his hand under her chin though looking in her eyes he did his best to give her a smile to calm her nerves.

“You will not be alone in this, I know it is a scar thing but I will be beside you every step away.”

Brooke clutched his hand tightly then nodded her head as her once sullen look slowly changed into a more peaceful one.

Closing her eyes she rested her head into his chest as his arms slowly moved around her body and gave it a light squeeze.

“I promise you. I promise that I will be a good husband.”

Letting out a light laugh Brooke sniffled then blinked away a few tears but Robb quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

“I know you will.”

Glancing up at him she quickly turned her head from him trying to hid her cheeks that now dusted with pink.

“May we stay here for a little longer I would just. I would like to know you a little more.” She whispered but Robb just let out a light chuckle. Placing his hand on her lower back she slowly guided her to a spot where they could both sit.

Letting his back hit one of the trees he turned his head to watch her sit next to him, giving him a smile she picked up a piece of grass.

“I enjoy being here I mean I can’t explain it but.” Brooke closed her eyes relaxing enjoying him holding her hand in his.

“Can you tell me of yourself, if you don’t mind Lady Brooke.”

“First please call me Brooke I mean we are to be married so I would like for you to calm me by my name. But I would be happy too…I don’t know where to start.”

“I did not…I was always the little lamb. The one who always had to keep her mouth shut. I needed to be the perfect daughter.” She whispered letting her fingers dig into her dress.  
  
“To be honest! I never wanted this, I never wanted to be married….whenever I was little I was scared of being wed, that my father would just marry me off to some older man just to get rid of me.”  


She then looked up at Robb giving him a bleak look but he was holding something back, she could see all the emotion in his eyes.

“I was always told I have my mother’s looks…I think that is why my sister hates me. I do not know how Jamie feels and honestly…if I did not have Tyrion or Lera I would be lost.” She whispered though her voice sounded more broken.

Robb just shook his head then grasped her hand then slowly brought it to his lips. “I promise you…that I will be here for you…as not only as your husband but your friend too.” Swallowing thickly he just gave her a nervous smile.

“I know that we haven’t known each other for very long but I will do my best to make you happy.”

Brooke watched him though searching for anything that might be a lie she could not find it. Relaxing she tipped her head the shifted her body so she was relaxing into, her head resting against his chest.

“I’ve talked enough, can you tell me about yourself Robb?”

 

* * *

 

 

Rubbing his chin Ned sighed as he leant back in his chair, he still had to tell his other children of the up and coming wedding though he was sure that somehow they already knew. He just wanted his son to be happy like he was, not trapped like Robert.

Hearing the door open he didn’t bother to look up, he had a feeling on who it was. Tilting his head to the side he chuckled for a moment seeing Arya standing by his side.

“What are you doing here Arya?

“Is Robb really going to marry her?”

“Your mother and I have talked this over and yes we’ve agreed that we will marry her.”

Arya frowned then shifted her weight from one foot to another. “Will she be staying here?”

Ned sighed then stood up as he picked up his daughter. “Enough questions, this will be good for us and hope that this will make Robb happy.”

Arya frowned though she wasn’t sure how to feel. She did not want another Sansa, that would be horrible. Biting her lip she wasn’t sure how to even respond to her father.

“Let’s get you back to your mother I’m sure you escaped your duties somehow.”

Arya let out a small cry l though she then slumped in her father’s arms know it was useless.  


* * *

 

  
Brooke let out a soft laugh though she let her body relax into Robbs chest, even though she’s known him for a few days she just felt like she has known him her whole life. Biting her lip to stop her laughter she then grabbed the man’s hands.

“I cannot fathom you honestly believed that you wouldn’t get caught, did you think you’re puppy dog eyes would fool your mother.”

“I was a boy you know! I thought I could get away with anything.” Still holding his chuckle back Robb glanced up at the sky then frowned seeing how dark it was getting and he’d rather stay out later then he should endangering her.

“Something wrong?” Brooke glanced up at him then frowned.

“We should head back I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Standing up he then wrapped his arms slowly around the woman’s waist.

Both standing Brooke then let out a yawn as she gave Robb a light smile, she was getting tired so leaning into the man’s side she sighed closing her eyes nearly falling asleep at his side.

Shaking his head his lips twitched into a small smile though lifting her up, his arms slipping under her legs as he left the Weirwood.

Making his way back to the Castle he glanced down at the sleeping woman in his arms, slowly making his way towards her room until he noticed a tall man near her doorway. This must have been Jamie her older brother.

“Ah I was wondering where you both ran off too.” Tensing Robb frowned as he looked down at her again.

“We went for a walk, we want to know each other better.”

Nodding his head Jamie frowned and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he stepped closer. “Well I can put her off to bed it wouldn’t be right for you to see something before the wedding.

Robb swallowed thickly though he did not want to hand her over he reluctantly did. Stepping back he watched the man disappear behind the door. Letting out a sigh he made his way back to his own room to get some much needed sleep.

Jamie closed his eyes then placed his sister on the bed, though he was not pleased to hear she was marry a Stark he was just happy to get out away from Kings Landing, away from him where she would be safe.

“I will protect you dear sister…know matter the cost.” Leaning over he then kissed her head gently, pulled the blanket over her form and left the room.

Once he left the room he silently made his way back to his own room. While he was glad his sister was leaving Kings Landing and he knew she’d be safer here did not mean that he still wasn’t worried for her.  
She could still be in danger, why should he just assume this boy could keep her safe! Happy!? This was his sister, the baby of the family. He was supposed to be her protector but this prick was just marrying her off. What would father think.  
  
“He would be happy to get rid of her that is what he would think. She does look awfully like mother.”  
  
Jamie pulled from his thoughts turned to see Tyrion leaning against a pillar.  
  
“I know you are worried for her brother but she is a big girl. She can handle herself and if I’m not mistaken you were the one who taught her how to fight with a blade.” Looking at his hands the man then sighed pushing away.

“Besides the further away from us the better she will be.” Walking off Jamie watched him hating the feeling of how right he was.


	7. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding and smut is here, bare with me on this. I wrote the smut and finished it at 1:30 in the am.

She was nervous, by the gods she was nervous. She could almost feel her heart leaping out of her chest. Though over the past week's she has spent time with the Starks she has spent more time with Robb, she was getting closer with the man and she really felt something for her. But now the day was finally here, the day of her wedding.

Tuning out the woman that were fussing over her she slowly let her eyes land on the mirror. Brooke could hardly recognize herself, her was down in elegant curls with golden leaves and small flowers in her hair. She was wearing a white gold crown on her head while the dress seemed to look like pure snow with long sleeves to cover her arms. The dress its self was covered in small white jewels and she knew they would flicker in the light. Draped over her shoulders wrapped around her bust was a long white train that she just hoped would not get dirty. She could not imagine how long it must have taken to make, gripping her mother's necklace that was resting above her bust Brooke just prayed that her nervous would vanish.

"You look beautiful." Hearing a voice she craned her neck to see Robb's mother standing in the doorway. The voice sounded a little stiff but she couldn't blame the woman since she was after all a Lannister.

"Thank you." She didn't know what else to even say to her, lowering her eyes she suddenly felt a hand grasp hers. Shocked she glanced down seeing the older woman clutching her hand tightly but she felt her hand shake.

"Please take care of my son…he's is a good man and I want him to be happy."

Brooke's eyes softened though she gave Catelyn's hands a squeeze and a reassuring smile. "I will do everything to keep him happy my Lady."

That seemed to relax the woman as she slowly loosened her grip of her hand then nodded as she tugged the young woman out.

"Let's be off, the ceremony will start soon."

 

* * *

 

Robb could not describe how nervous he was and Theon whispering lewd comments on how he will consummate the marriage after were not helping him. Taking deep breaths he glanced around Godswood and in front of the weirwood heart tree seeing his family in the dim light of the touches was helping slow his nervous.

Shaking his head he clasped his hands behind his back waiting for the ceremony to start it was not until he saw a patch of light in the darkness slowly grow, watching it get closer and closer he noticed that it was his bride to be. By the god's she was beautiful, breath taken and it was hard not to tear his eyes off of this lovely woman in front of him. It wasn't until he noticed his father leading you up to him that this was real, it was not some dream of his.

Taking a deep breath Brooke clung to Ned's arm until she knew it was safe to let go. The septon, the one who was marrying them looked at the two. Nodding at Ned he then turned his attention to Robb.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Robb made his way over to Brooke then slowly placed a cloak of his house colors of white and gray over her shoulders.

The two then joined hands in which they were tied together with a ribbon by the septon. "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity".

He nods at the young couple and they slowly turned to face each other. "Look upon one another and say the words."

In unison the two recited the vows. "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and she/he is mine from this day until the end of my days."

After reciting the vows Robb leant closer to his bride and pressed his lips into hers though the kiss deepened.

Weaving her fingers through his she then pulled apart and gave him man a smile if not nervous though she could still fell the eyes on her even through the dim light. Hands still weaved Robb let his free arm wrap around your waist and pulled your to his chest snuggly. You could barely hear the man speak, you heard something about 'leave her be' and 'I do not want anyone near u.'

Biting your lip you glanced up the still clean shaven man as he was still talk though you guessed that he was speaking with his father.

Robb then pulled away and cleared out his throat as he gave you a smile, bring your joined hand to his lips he gave it a gentle kiss.

"Shall we be off to the feast?"

"We shall." Smiling she and Robb walked off as the other guests followed close behind though she was not paying any mind to it. She just could not believe that she was married to a man like Robb, he was such a good man and for the first time since she can remember she was happy. He was honest, charismatic as it was hard for her not to get weak at the knees seeing that smile of his.

Shaking her head she then took in the scent of cooked meats and other dishes she glanced around the great all seeing all the tables lined up with food and she suddenly felt hungry. Feeling a breath fan out against her ear she glanced up at the man giving her a smile.

"I'm rather starving too…let's go sit." Nodding she gasped feeling him give her hips a light squeeze as he tugged her along to the table separate from the others.

Arya watched her brother as he held a radiant look on his face while his bride her new sister looked like she was glowing. Frowning she glanced away from the happy couple, she didn't want her brother to be taken away by some pretty girl. She doubted the two would even get along well, she bet her and Sansa would be close though.

Huffing she just let her head rest in the palm of her hand as she continued to play with her food. It wasn't until she felt a hand placing it's self on her shoulder, looking up she noticed Jon standing behind her with a light smile. "Are you afraid you'll lose Robb?"

"I'm not." Sighing she could never lie to him. "What if he forgets about me…with his new wife." She frowned putting her fork down.

"Be happy for Robb and he won't forget you, he's a good man and will still love you. Give her a chance."

Jon glanced at his brother, watching the two. Though he was worried for his brother, for his safety he did have to admit they looked happy. Rickon was petting that tiger, the large beast seemed to taken a shine with him and Bran. Even when she had that Lannister blood flowing through her veins it seemed like she was meant to be a Stark.

Shaking out of his thoughts Jon then gave his sisters shoulders a light squeeze. "How about you join Rickon and Bran."

Biting her lip Arya glanced up at Jon then over her brothers that were petting the large tiger, the massive beast pressing its head into their hands. Giving him a nod she left the table and went to rush off though not until she stopped by the table of Robb and her new sister.

"I welcome you to my family." Giving her a bow and a small smile, Brooke returned the smile then tipped her head to the younger girl.

"Thank you Arya. I'm happy to be in your family." Brooke felt Robb squeeze her hand as all the tension in her vanished. "Please enjoy the rest of the night."

Nodding her head Arya then rushed off as Brooke let out a small laugh. "She seems like a smart young girl. I can't wait to know your family better." She wanted what Robb had, they all seemed so happy unlike her own.

"They'll love you, I promise."

Taking a deep breath she then nodded her head then kissed his cheek. "Yes. Now let's enjoy the rest of the night."

 

* * *

 

 Once the wedding feast was done the pair slowly made their way to the room as quietly as they could.Taking a deep breath Robb was feeling nervous in the pit of his stomach, with a mix of excitement.

"Since when is a wolf ever shy." Brooke whispered then gave him a smirk as she opened back the bedroom door. Tugging him in with their bind hands he stumbled forward as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Unbinding their hands he then kissed her wrist gently as his eyes seemed to darken from a moment. "Do you wish for me to be the wolf for you my Lady?"

Shuddering she never thought the man's voice could sound so husky, tipping her head she then watched as he locked the door and slowly walked back to her eyes smoldering, keeping his eyes on her form.

Taking a deep breath he slowly placed his hands on her hips messaging light circles to calm her if she was scared. "We don't have to do this tonight…I can wait for you." Pressing his head into hers he gave her a small smile.

Brooke looked up at Robb then pressed her lips into his, feeling her lips against her own is really what calmed her. It made her happy to have a man care for her, to have one that actually wanted her.

"I want this, I don't want to waste….I do not want this night to go to waste."

Nodding licked his lips then kissed her forehead then moved his hands from her hips then slowly up to the ties that held her dress. Slipping is fingers between the knots the dress was finally freed as it dropped and pooled at her feet.

Robb felt his voice get stuck in his throat, the slim slip that she was wearing did nothing to hide her curvy figure. Swallowing thickly he then lifted her body up and carried her to the bed, placing her body down on the bed he gave her a smile.

"You are so beautiful."

Still blushing Brooke felt her fingers clutch the thin fabric in her fingers, shaking her head she then cleared out her throat.

"You are a kind man Robb but are you not going to undress me or are we just going to sit here and tall on our wedding night?"

Her lips twitched up into a smile but that did not stop how nervous she was, Robb quickly shook his head then made his way over to her still on the bed.

He had to stop his hands from shaking as he slowly crawled over her form, hovering over his body the man lost all of his confidence seeing her. Her body was flushed and he found it hard to pry his eyes away from her heaving breasts. Closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself he then lowered her body as he gave her a nervous kiss. His teeth grazed her lower lip as his shaky hand pushed under her slip and cupped her breast giving it a light squeeze.

Brooke could tell how nervous the man was feeling, his lips were sloppy against hers as his hand squeezed her breast a bit to roughly.

Pulling back from him she just placed her fingers against his chest though she could understand the confusion in his eyes, she didn't want to hurt him. Giving him a slight smile her other hand caressed his cheek gently.

"You have to be gentle." She said in a soft-spoken voice, her hand then moved to his chest as she rolled the two over so she was sitting on his hips.

Robb glanced up at his bride as his fingers slid up her slip again as they moved to her inner thigh. He could feel his heart pound against his chest though she looked so beautiful, the diamonds and crystals in her hair seemed to sparkle thanks to the light of the fire. He sunk his teeth in his lip once she felt him rock into his groin. The two continued to grind into one another though his pants were starting to feel too tight.

Heaving, he opened on of his eyes watching rut against him and if he was honest he was not sure how much long he could last.

"Stop...please." He managed to croak out. " I don't think it will be much of a night if you continue to do that."

Catching her own breath Brooke gave him a smile then leant over him kissing him softly. " I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Robb rolled them over again and quickly slid off of the bed as undid the rest of the ties of his pants. Slowly freeing himself from the clothing he moved back to the bed feeling his confidence slowly return as he watched her reaction. Brooke pressed her legs closed against the palm of her hand.

She could feel herself, how wet she was through the slim fabric covering herself. "Robb."

Hearing her soft voice he moved back to the bed, his hand moving up her inner leg then slowly to her thigh as he reached her warmth. Slowly pushing his two of his fingers in warmth he continued to slid his fingers in and out as his thumb brushed the bundle of nerves. Hearing her gasps and light whimpers he used his other hand to pin her hip to the bed to keep her from rising.

Feeling out wet she was, Robb couldn't help but feel painfully hard. Taking a deep breath in he then met the woman's eyes as he tore an orgasm from her. Brooke let out a small cry as she pushed herself down on his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Slowly pulling his fingers out he wiped them on the sheets then tore the slip off her body.

Feeling the cool air hit her body, their already was a sheen of sweat covering the two. Lacing their fingers together Robb placed his lips to the column of her neck. "We do not have to do this Brooke, I can wait." His hardened member brushed against her thigh leaking some precum, though he wanted this more than anything he was not going to force her.

"Robb…I want this more than anything so please make me yours." Hearing her soft voice he just gave her a light nod. Taking one more look at her naked body he grasped his cock and slowly guided it into her sex. Slowly pushing in he let out a deep groan, he never thought this could feel so good. Blissful, pushing in as slowly as he could without losing himself he heard a sharp intake of a breath as nails pierced his shoulder.

Stopping the movement of his hips he noticed that she was biting her lip, a small look of pain etched on her face.

"Am I." Taking a breath in. "Am I hurting you. Should I pull-."

"No! Robb please just move, it only hurts a little."

The man wasn't sure he was convinced but the heat of her core felt to good so he complied but pushing his full length into her, wanting her to adjust to him he waited a few moments until he thrusted into her. Hearing a breath gasp he slowly moved his hips and pulled out before pushing back into her warmth.

Brooke used to his cock in her sex she slowly moved her own hips forward trying to match the man's own thrusts. She could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach when he touched her. Whimpering out his name, encouraging the man she let herself clench around him. She wanted to let go it felt to good though she was worried he would not have the chance to feel what she felt.

Robb kept his eyes tightly closed as he kept his lips near her neck, panting lightly he tried to focus on anything else other than how good she felt. But he was unsure how much longer he could even last, he was starting to have that familiar feeling return. Doing his best to push the feeling back he was finding that it was getting harder and hard to do so with each thrust.

It wasn't until he hit a stop in her the made Brooke see stars, crying out she felt her orgasm hit her in waves, feeling tears prick her eyes she let her walls clench around his length as he continued to thrust faster, lifting her hips to his thigh as he soon hit his own as she started to milk him.

Robb continued to thrust in her as he emptied herself in her, letting the feeling slowly die down his thrusts came to a stop as well. Body heaving he pulled his softened member out of her as he tried not to let his body collapse on the woman who was still catching her breath. He suddenly felt weak, his body in a blissful numbness. Regaining the little strength he had left he just pulled her form against his heated body. Brooke still recovering curled into his chest as a smile touched her lips, it was an odd feeling as he pulled out and while she felt sticky it was still felt whole.

She was then hit with a wave of sleepiness hit her, she didn't think she could feel so tired. Yawning into from she heard a light chuckle from the man, opening one of her eyes she did her best to stay awake.

"Sleep love, you need your rest." Brushing a strand of the golden hair Robb then reached over to the night stand and grasped a wet cloth siting in a cool bowl of water. Wiping down what he could of her now sleeping form he just let his body settle back into the bed.

"I love you." Robb whispered in her ear before he let sleep overtake him.


	8. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Work and family stuff got in my way but here is a brand knew chapter and I will try to get back into writing more! I am very sorry.

It was the harsh knock at the door that rose Robb from his sleep, it was something that he was not too happy about. Hiding his scowl he pulled away from the sleeping woman and looked for anything to put on just so he can stop the knocking. Not wanting to wake her he placed a small kiss to the woman’s head and slipped his pants on.

Clenching his hands he made his way to the door and opened it but was surprised to see his father. Chewing his lip he slipped past the door and closed it as he watched his father, giving him a small smile he was more confused to why he was here.

“Father do you need help with anything.” Robb just wanted to get back to his sleeping wife.

“We need to check the sheets son, to make sure the marriage.” Ned sighed seeing the look of his sons face.

“Now!! You…this is humil-.” Biting his tongue he gave his father a nod. “Yes father”

Placing his hand on Robbs should Ned gave it a tight squeeze then handed him clothes for the two. “Go clean yourselves off and head down to your mother, sisters and brothers.”

Swallowing thickly he nodded his head and slipped back into the room closing the door. Taking a breath he glanced at the door one last time then silently crept over to Brooke who was still sleeping curled under the blankets. Hating to wake her he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her forehead a light kiss.

Brooke blinked a few times then mentally scowled but remembering where she was glanced up at Robb then yawned into her hand.

“Is something wrong?”

“No…nothing my mother just wishes to see us.” Watching the furs slide off of her body Robb quickly averted his hungry graze to focus his eyes elsewhere. “That’s not very nice of you to tease me like that.” If it wasn’t for his father he could have been enjoying his wife, closing his eyes he could always sneak off with her later.

Placing the dress beside her now sitting form the young wolf changed into his own clothing. Biting his cheek he chuckled as she stood, the dress hanging lose off of her body thanks to it night being tied.

“May I tell you that you look very beautiful in my house colors.” Robb grins watching her, though he was not lying. He felt a surge of pride seeing is new bride, a Lannister bearing the colors or House Stark.

Brooke glanced at him with a light pout then rolled her eyes as the dress slacked against her body.

“Instead of watching me like some animal you could help tie this dress so I will not look horrible in front of your mother.”

Grinning Robb made his way over to your form then let his finger slid up her bare skin. “You’re so beautiful, I cannot help myself.” Placing a kiss on her shoulder then then started to tie off the dress.

Ignoring the pleasant shiver from the kiss she then glanced around the room as Robb grasped her cloak and pulled her away from the bed as his arm slipped around her waist. Glancing at his father then the woman he expected that would be the one to check the sheets he brushed past them and towards where the rest of his family would be as he kept Brooke by his side.

Watching the man she did notice how troubled he looked, shaking her head she placed her hand over his then pinched his side.

“Robb…it’s fine. I know you’re upset over…the sheets being checked but it doesn’t bother me. I don’t want it to bother you okay.”

Robb let out a sigh though letting his body relaxed he put on a strained smile nodding his head.

“Right…I won’t.”

“Good” Giving him a nod Brooke let her fingers brush the mans cheek knowing this was bothering him but happy he was not making a fuss about it. “Come, why don’t you show me around my knew home.”

With one last glance at the room Robb just nodded his head as he pulled her down the long hall happy to get away from his father at the moment, maybe he could see Arya or Bran. Something to ease his mind on this whole situation.

“Let’s see what the rest of my family is up too.”


	9. Chapter VII

Brooke knew Robb was still upset from the incident with his father and part of her couldn't blame him for being so upset, it was rather embarrassing and part of her wished he could have just left well alone, of course she was a virgin but it's not like anyone would believe her. Was it to much to ask to send a little more time with her new husband. Shaking her head she just gave his arm a small squeeze then placed a small kiss against his cheek, pulling back she let her fingers weave through his. 

"You know you could always give me a private tour if you're so inclined to have me to yourself."

Giving him that famous Lannister smirk Robb had to suppress a shiver from running down his body, with the tone of your voice and smile he knew exactly what you were hinting at.

Robb stopped then he chuckled lightly as his hand slowly roamed down her back, sighing he just let his nose nuzzle into hers before he pulled her into a gentle kiss. Breaking the kiss his fingers then glided across her cheek, smiling she let her cheek rest into his hand before stepping back grasping his hand. 

"Private tour, I think I know what you are hinting at love and well I would love nothing more than to ravish you but I am sure Arya would love to spend time with you."

Licking her lips she nodded to her husband grasping his hand as her thumb ran over the skin. Shaking his head, Robb smiled as he let his fingers weave through her's. As the two walked down the halls Brooke glanced up at him, he had such a relaxed look on his face, he looked so happy. She never thought that she would find happiness here, she always thought that her father would marry her off. That she would be in an unhappy marriage, have a few children with someone she hated but this. No she was looking forward for a long and happy marriage, to have a children, watch them grow. That brought a smile on her face, god she wondered what they'ed look like.

Still smiling she let her head rest against his arm though the pair stopped in their tracks as Jon rushed over to them. Holding a heart broken look on his face the two could not understand what went wrong but Robb was the first to ask as his hand held onto his wife's tightly.

"What is it Jon? What happened?"

"It's Bran, he fell from the tower."


End file.
